Conventionally, there has been proposed an image processing apparatus that displays information for urging a maintenance operation for recovering a failure on a screen upon occurrence of the failure for disabling printout. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image processing apparatus that displays an operation procedure for releasing a jam condition by means of illustration or message when processing such as paper jamming, toner replenishing, or the like is necessary. Also, Patent Document 2 discloses an image processing apparatus that displays video data about a jam processing procedure performed by a sheet-passing unit on an operation unit. In the following description, video indicating a maintenance operation for recovering a failure is described as “maintenance video” and a screen on which maintenance video is to be displayed is described as a “maintenance screen”.